prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Somers
| birth_place = Minneapolis, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = Buchanan, Georgia | resides = | billed = | trainer = Harley Race | debut = 1971 | retired = February 23, 2012 }} Doug Somers (September 22, 1951 – May 16, 2017) was an American professional wrestler. Early life Douglas Duane Somerson born September 22, 1951 in the heart of South Minneapolis, Minnesota is the youngest of seven children by Carl and Dorothy Somerson. Professional wrestling career In Minneapolis in 1986 as part of Verne Gagne's American Wrestling Association (AWA) Somers teamed up with "Playboy" Buddy Rose and manager Sherri Martel. The duo captured the AWA World Tag Team Championship by defeating Curt Hennig and Scott Hall via countout on May 17, 1986. They went on to feud with The Midnight Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) over the belts for the remainder of 1986, culminating with Michaels and Jannetty winning the title on January 17, 1987. Somers would continue to wrestle for the AWA as both a singles wrestler and tag team wrestler (with both Buddy Wolfe and Kevin Kelly) throughout 1987. He would also be a last minute replacement for Boris Zukhov (who jumped to the World Wrestling Federation) as Soldat Ustinov's tag team partner in a title defense against Jerry Lawler and Bill Dundee. Somers resurfaced in the AWA in 1989, managed by Johnny Valiant. Somers went on to wrestle on the independent circuit and for the Global Wrestling Federation in 1991, taking part in their TV title tournament. He has also wrestled for Georgia independent company Folkstyle Championship Wrestling, in a feud with Frankie Valentine. On May 1, 2011 at the Memorial Mayhem 2 show, Somers debuted for NWA Rampage. He was on guest commentary during the television title match between champion Jeremy Vain and Somers' trainee Frankie Valentine. Vain defeated Valentine after Somers turned on Valentine and cost him the match. Afterwards Somers attacked Valentine. On May 15 Somers accompanied Vain & Sal Rinauro to the ring during their semi-final match in the NWA RPW tag team title tournament against Valentine & Kyle Matthews. Matthews & Valentine won the match. Somers interferd several times in the match. On May 29 Somers interfered in the finals of the tournament between Valentine & Matthews and Cru Jones & Chip Day costing Valentine & Matthews the match. In wrestling *'Nickname' **Pretty Boy *'Managers' **Sherri Martel **Johnny Valiant **J.W. Outlaw Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Buddy Rose (1) and Soldat Ustinov (1) *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA Tri-State Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ron McFarlane *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA Western States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Online World Of Wrestling Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1951 births Category:2017 deaths Category:1971 debuts Category:2012 retirements Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Atlantic Coast Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died